There are limited means available to simply and inexpensively construct structures which may be used for temporary storage, temporary emergency shelters, toys, or other uses involving inexpensive and light weight building materials. Currently, this may be accomplish using a tent, trailer, various prefabricated molded plastic elements, etc. While tents are typically light weight in relation to the area which is sheltered, they are often complex in their assembly and are rarely able deviate from a specific individual design, in that the size and shape are static. Trailers are heavy, require another vehicle for transport and again their size and shape are static. Prefabricated molded plastic building materials, as used in children's toys, may allow for some variation in size and shape, but still limit a user's creativity, usually require an adult for assembly and are expensive. Additionally, all of these examples use raw resources and seldom recycled goods.